Universal Resort Louisiana
Universal Resort Louisiana '''(shortly known as '''URL) is a amusement park resort located in Louisiana, USA. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal, a Comcast company. It consists two theme parks, a water park, CityWalk dinning, entertainment, and shopping complex, and six hotels. The resort is similar to Universal's other predecessors, like Universal Orlando Resort, since it showcases two selected theme parks, one downtown district, a water parks, and hotels. Parks *'Universal Studios Louisiana' a movie and television show based theme park. Opened on August 14, 1992 *'Universal Metazoa', an animal theme park which Universal's answer to Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Lake Beuna Vista, Florida. Opened on March 21, 2002 * Universal's Splashtastic Cove, a water park located next door to Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort. Opened on June 2, 2012 CityWalk Louisiana A Southern State version of Universal CityWalk contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on February 25, 2002. Restaurants Hard Rock Cafe Universal Food Court * McDonald's * Burger King * Wendy's * Taco Bell * Pizza Hut * Panda Express * KFC WWE Cafe NBC Sport Grill & Brew The Cowfish Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food Pat O’Brien’s Firehouse Subs '''- a daily and sub service cafe which, Universal Resort Louisiana in this version, it showcasing the theme around the firehouse department, along with the series of replicas of firemen props, and fire trucks. '''Jimmy Buffett’s Margaritaville Bob Marley–A Tribute to Freedom Hot Dog Hall of Fame V'ivo Italian Kitchen' Starbucks - a coffee and pastry cafe KUDOS '''- a Greek restaurant. '''Chuck E. Cheese's Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Stores Fossils '- TBA '''Universal Resort Louisiana Souvenirs '- a gift shop which sells merchandise of Universal Resort Louisiana. 'GameStop '- a gaming store '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Toys "R" Us - a toy and video game store Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Barnes & Noble Snacks and drinks Hershey's Chocolate Bar & Store '''(at Hershey's Chocolate World) '''Kouri-Ten - a store themed to Japanese culture which sells Japanese-related merchidise, such as clothings/appreal, Japan-themed postcards, snacks, toys, games, DVDs of Japanese anime and other Japanese/Asian entertainment, mangas, etc. The name of the store "Kouri-Ten" is a Japanese word means "retail store". Attractions 7-Eleven Experience - an interactive snack store Chuck E. Cheese's '''- an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families. '''Laugh@Night - a nighttime sketch-up comedy show exclusively for guest age 18 years old and older. MTV Teen Club '- a nighttime music club inspired by the channel MTV, and aimed at teen and young adult guests age 13 to 31. '''PBS Kids Club '- a children's fun center based on PBS Kids. 'AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex '- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. U'''niversal Arcade Complex - an arcade. Hershey's Chocolate World at Universal Resort Louisiana '''- an indoor visitors' center, which a Louisianan version of the Hershey's Chocolate World chain, solely owned by The Hershey Company, focuses on Hershey's food products, which consists of attractions, shops, dinning, and activities for children and adults. * '''Hershey's Chocolate Tour - a dark ride takes guests through the tour around the chocolate factory to learn how Hershey's candies are made. * Create-Your-Own Candy Bar '- an interactive area where guests can create thier own chocolate candies by hand. * '''Hershey's Great Chocolate Factory Mystery in 4D '- a 4D film which follows a story about TBA * 'Chocolate Taste Test '- Immerse yourself in the flavorful world of chocolate in our tasting experience! Filled with the sights, sounds and smells of chocolate, Hershey’s tasting experts show you how to engage all senses to taste chocolates from milk to dark and varieties in between. Hotels *'Universal Studios Hotel '- a hotel containing five floors based based on Universal Pictures' films like Jaws, E.T., Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, and Despicable Me. ''August 14, 1992 *'Hard Rock Hotel *'Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort', TBA *'The Hogsmeade Lodge', TBA *'CASORT' (Ca'''sino &''' S'''uite Res'''ort), a hotel and casino. August 14, 1992 Events Resort * Universal Weddings & Honeymoons, a weeding festival held at the weeding area nearby CityWalk and occurs from Feburary 1 to March 8. * Universal Grad Night * Universal Graduation Day!, TBA Both parks * A Celebration of Harry Potter, a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two URL theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to Harry Potter ''book and movie series. It occurs in January. * 'Otakunami, an annual celebration held solely at Super Nintendo World at both parks. This celebration is themed on anime and manga series, like Dragonball Z or Naruto. During this event, most of the visitors and the park's staff are dressed as their favorite character, whether from anime, manga or video game. It occurs every Tuesdays of each mounth of the parks, July (Universal Studios Lousiana) and Augest (Universal Metazoa) * Halloween events ** '''Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends, a family-oriented Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana''' and Universal Metazoa, filled with trick-or-treating spots, Halloween-related activates and entertainment. Opened on October 2016. '''Occurring dates: October 1-November 2.Theme: 'Halloween ** 'Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights, a nightly Halloween event spanning two theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana (as Hollywood of Horror) and Universal Metazoa (as Savage Safari), at URL. Opened on September 2016 Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Event's age recommendation: '''13 to adult. '''Theme: '''Halloween * Christmas events ** '''Joy to the World at Universal Studios, TBA ** Holly Jolly Safari, TBA CityWalk Louisiana * CityWalk BBQ Cook-Off * Eve Parking areas Area 1 *Jurassic Park - 1-25 *Minion - TBA *Batman - TBA *King Kong - TBA Area 2 *Jaws - TBA *E.T. - TBA *Mario - TBA *My Little Pony - TBA Trivia * Since the park Six Flags New Orleans was closed and left abounded after being destroyed by the hurricane Katrina in 2005, Universal Resort Louisiana solely licensed Warner Bros. Looney Tunes and DC Comics to its two parks. Commercials, promos and planning videos ''Main article: Universal Resort Louisiana/Commercials, promos and planning videos transcripts'